A Night Barely Remembered
by JenLea
Summary: At a friendly dinner, two couples plan to hook up the single two, not counting on the single two, Dave and Christy, getting drunk on Strawberry Daiquiris and leaving the restaurant.BatistaChristy


Author: JenLea

Title: A Night Barely Remembered

Rating: Pg-13

Main Pairing: Christy/Batista, Trish/Shelton, Lita/Jericho

Summary: At a friendly dinner, two couples plan to hook up the single two, not counting on the single two, Dave and Christy, getting drunk on Strawberry Daiquiris and leaving the restaurant.

A/N- The beginning is in a coffee shop the next morning. After the page break, it's the previous night. After the third page break, it goes back to the coffee shop.

This was forThe Quotable Quotes contest on WWE fanfic Library.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Christy Hemme stumbled into the crowded coffee shop. Sunglasses covered the dark bags beneath her eyes. Stumbling up to the counter, she ordered a cup of black coffee and a bran muffin. After receiving her order, she sat down at a table, across from Stacy Keibler-McMahon, one of her best friends.

"You're happy," Stacy remarked, sipping her warm milk. Being six months pregnant, she stayed away from caffeine.

"Yeah," Christy remarked, removing her sunglasses. The bright lights cut through her hangover.

"Did you do something slutty?" Stacy smirked devilishly.

"I'm not that happy!" Christy exclaimed, sipping her coffee. She sighed foolishly. Immediately, Stacy realized her best friend's problem.

"Who is he?" Stacy asked, crossing her legs. Christy sighed again.

"His Dave is name," she babbled. Realizing what she had said, she smacked herself in her head with her palm. She blushed, trying to think before she spoke. Stacy chuckled.

"I see it's happened," she remarked, rubbing her belly. Christy glanced at her, skeptically.

"What?" She HAD to know.

"The Love Moron rule," Stacy stated, rolling her eyes.

"What's that?"

"I'm afraid once your heart gets involved everything comes out in moron." she stated. Christy stared at her. It was obvious she had no clue what Stacy was talking about. "Tell me what happened,"

"Alright. So, Trish called me, because she and Dear Hubby were meeting Amy and Chris for dinner..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Flashback)

"Come on! It'll be fun!"

"Trish, I hate playing fifth wheel,"

"Dave's going to be there!"

"What time do you want me there?"

"Around eight,"

Christy hung up. She had had a huge crush on Dave, since the first day she had met him. She couldn't believe a man that hot was single. Surely, some eligible woman should have snapped him up. Oh well, that meant she was free to try and snag him for herself.

She showered, being sure to use her mango shampoo. She had to smell good. Then, she dressed, choosing to wear black halter top and tight blue jeans that clung in just the right areas. Then, she did her make-up tastefully.

Staring at herself in the mirror, she decided something.

She looked good.

Driving to the restaurant, Dave was the only thing on her mind. What would he be wearing? Would he talk to her? Why was she acting like a giddy teenager?

Trish stood outside the restaurant, waiting for Christy. Grinning, she waited until the hyper red-head jogged up the restaurant stairs.

"Hey!" Christy squealed, greeting Trish with a hug. Immediately, she sensed something was wrong. " 'Sup?"

"Dave's running late," Trish admitted.

"That makes me so mad and so sad...I'm smad." Christy remarked. Trish glanced at her, unable to understand, at that particular moment, why she was friends with the strange woman.

"He's stuck in traffic. He'll be here in about fifteen minutes," Trish had intentionally psyched her friend out. Christy grinned widely. Then, giggling giddily, she sighed.

"Do you want to head in? Order some drinks?" she suggested. Trish nodded, knowing Christy wanted to be alone. "Please get my norm,"

"Peach margaritas?" Trish asked, struggling to remember who liked Peach Margaritas and who liked Strawberry Daiquiris.

"Strawberry daiquiri, but if Amy hasn't arrived yet, you may want to order her a virgin peach margarita," Christy replied. "Order a daiquiri for Dave, too. They're his fav as well,"

Hiding a smirk, Trish rushed up the stairs. She had no clue what was going to happen once she left. That was up to Cupid.

Giggling, Christy sat on the front steps of the converted house. Each minute passed slowly. By the time fifteen minutes had passed, Christy was going nuts with boredom.

"Waiting for me?" Dave asked, slowly sauntering up to the stairs. Struggling not to grin, Christy nodded. "Let's head in,"

Christy followed, unable to believe she was hanging out with Dave Bautista, the man of her dreams.

"Come on!" Trish called, beckoning to them from across the crowded dining room. Taking her by the arm, Dave pulled her to Trish's table.

Trish was resting her head on her husband, Shelton's shoulder. Amy Irvine argued with somebody on her cell phone. Chris, her husband was nowhere to be found. Sighing, Christy sat down. Dave sat next to her.

"Here," Trish pushed the daiquiris at them. Christy picked a mug up, and sipped it. She could taste the alcohol, and it was obvious there was a lot of it.

Three daiquiris later, Christy was drunk. Dave had had five daiquiris and was also very drunk. Trish, Shelton, Chris and Amy had also made the mistake of leaving them alone.

"Let's go!" Dave murmured, taking her by the hand. Bored with the talk of babies, Christy got up. Stumbling, she followed him out of the restaurant.

They walked down the street, laughing at nothing. Christy had never been able to hold her alcohol. The drunker she got, the stupider she got. Dave was the exact same way, although, Christy didn't know that.

"Tomorrow, if you have time, I'm planning on despising everyone who says 'hey how's it going?'" she commented, giggling. Dave put his arm around her.

A male stranger passed her. "Hey, how's it going?" he remarked, in a friendly tone.

"Oh it's too easy!" she squealed. Dave shook his head, chuckling. She was too much.

"Can I kiss you?" Dave blurted out. Christy giggling nodded slowly. Dave stooped down, and gently pecked her lips. "Wow,"

"You said it," she remarked, chuckling. He made her feel giddy. She was sure of that. She was also sure it wasn't the alcohol.

Dave pointed to his car. He wasn't going to attempt to drive. He was too drunk. Taking a deep breath, he began to speak. "I'm going to ask you to dinner and then you're going to say no politely and with a very good excuse attached and then I'm going to go lock myself in my car and bang my head on the steering wheel a few times."  
"What says I'm gonna say no?" remarked Christy. She grinned. Then, they headed back into the restaurant.

"We need to leave early," Amy said, taking Chris by the hand. "Baby sitter ran out of breast milk," Confused, Chris followed.

"Bye," he said, trying to figure out what was going on.

"Shel, I need to stop at the drug store now," Trish mumbled, standing. "Do us a favor... I know it's difficult for you... but please, stay here, and try not to do anything... stupid."

"What?" Christy asked, giggling.

"You're drunk! We'll be back for the two of you in an hour," Trish said, taking Shelton by the hand.

"See you in an hour," remarked Shelton, shaking his head. The women were acting very oddly.

"Daiquiri?" Dave suggested.

"I'm loving you like a two dollar whore!" Christy squealed, causing people to stare at her. "Because of that suggestion," She didn't make much sense. Yet, as drunk as she was, she made enough sense.

Oh well, she was in love. She could act stupid.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"...Trish came back an hour later, depositing me on the doorstep!" Christy finished. "Mind you, that's what people tell me. I can barely remember" Christy giggled. "I've been paying for the five Daiquiris last night,"

Trish walked in, a devilish grin all over her face. She chuckled, catching sight of Christy. "How was your night?"

"Fine, until I woke upon and I got a boyfriend," Christy replied, downing more coffee. "Cupid," she added.

"Thanks," giggled Trish. Christy stood up. Turning, she stomped out.

"The concept is grasped, the execution, is a little elusive." Stacy murmured. Trish glanced at her. Since getting pregnant, Stacy tended to speak in riddle.

"Huh?" Trish asked, staring intensely at the pregnant blonde.

"Never mind," Stacy said. "I got an idea,"

"What?"

"Let's go buy something completely useless and pay way too much money for it."

"Cool!"

THE END


End file.
